Batman (TV series)
Batman is an american superhero television, produced by Berlanti Television, DC Television and Warner Bros Television. and is a follow up to the Arrowverse. based off of the origin of the famous DC Comic's Superhero Batman, The television is created by Greg Berlanti and written by Geoff Johns and is a. the stars an ensemble cast. premiering on the CW Television Network Plot As an eight year old child, young Bruce Wayne, the son of the wealthy and powerful Thomas and Martha Wayne, witnesses his parents murder in cold blood, a powerful influence that plunges Gotham City into age of crime and darkness. Years later, Bruce returned to Gotham City after a long self-imposed exile, in which he travelled around the world, a now adult Bruce Wayne takes back control as CEO of his father's old company, Wayne Industries, while secretly using the training that he underwent during his travel, and an array of different gadgets, to suit up and fight crime in his crusade to against all criminals, on order to save his city from crime and corruption, working alongside the Gotham City Police Department, with the help of his butler, Alfred Pennyworth and other allies as Gotham City's Dark Knight, The Batman. Cast Main Cast * Daniel Gillies as Batman/Bruce Wayne * Bill Skarsgård as The Joker/Jack Napier * Jennifer Lawrence as Harley Quinn/Harleen Quinzel * Jason Lee as The Riddler/Edward Nygma * Charlie Sheen as Scarecrow/Jonathan Crane * Rebecca Romjin as Posion Ivy/Pamela Isley * Nathan Jones as Bane/Antonio Diego * Thomas Halden Church as Killer Croc/Waylon Jones * David Boreanaz as Victor Zsasz * James Woods as Alfred Pennyworth * Bruce Campbell as Comissioner James Gordon * Holland Roden as Oracle/Barbara Gordon * Jason Dolley as Quincy Sharp * Jon Hamm as Aaron Cash * Kate Mara as Penelope Young * Aaron Stanford as Creeper/Jack Ryder * Andy Bean as Hugo Strange * Anna Faris as Catwoman/Selina Kyle * Gabriel Macht as Two-Face/Harvey Dent * Toby Jones as The Penguin/Oswald Cobblepot * Thomas Jane as Hush/Thomas Elliot * Christian Bale as Man-Bat/Kirk Langstrom * Manu Bennett as Deathstroke/Slade Wilson * Oscar Issac as Mr. Freeze/Victor Fries * Cassandra Jean as Lazara/Nora Fries * Matthew Nable as Ra's al Ghul * Lexa Doig as Talia al Ghul * Katrina Law as Nyssa Raatko * Andrew Scott as Mad Hatter/Jervis Tetch * Andrew Dunbar as Firefly/Garfield Lynns * Adam Driver as Doctor Death/Karl Helfern * Ben Affleck as Batzarro and Owlman/Thomas Wayne Jr. * Jack Black as Professor Pyg/Lazlo Valentin * Stephen Dorff as Deacon Blackfire * Steven R. McQueen as Nightwing/Dick Grayson * Graham Phillips as Robin/Tim Drake * David Henrie as Red Hood/Jason Todd * Ruby Rose as Batwoman/Kate Kane * Haley Ramm as Batgirl/Stephanie Brown * Julie Bowen as Vicki Vale * Denzel Washington as Lucius Fox * Zachary Quinto as Azrael/Michael Lane * David Mazouz as Robin/Damian Wayne * William Sadler as Simon Stagg * Liv Tyler as Barbara Kean * William Hurt as Henry Adams * Nicolas Cage as Johnny Charisma * Christina Ricci as Christina Bell * Dave Bautista as Albert King * Matt Smith as Jerome Valeska and Jeremiah Valeska * Graham Shiels as Solomon Grundy/Cyrus Gold * Michael Shanks as Clayface/Basil Karlo * Charlie Day as Calendar Man/Julian Day * Johnny Galecki as The Eraser/Leonard Fiasco * Tom Amandes as The Calculator/Noah Kuttler * Jeffery Dean Morgan as Catman/Thomas Blake * Robert Knepper as Clock King/William Tockman * Joshua Jackson as Condiment King/Buddy Standler * Paul Rieser as Crazy Quilt/Paul Dekker * Matthew McConaughey as Doctor Phosphorus/Alex Sartorius * James Gallanders as Egghead * Tim Roth as Copperhead/Lucas Harrison * James Marsden as Gentleman Ghost/James Craddock * Shia LaBeouf as Killer Moth/Drury Walker * Ben Foster as King Tut/William McElroy * Christopher Walken as Kite-Man/Charles Brown * Erin Richards as Magpie/Margaret Pye * Maggie Gyllenhaal as March Harriet/Harriet Pratt * Pauley Perrette as The Mime/Camilla Ortin * Laura Slade Wiggins as Orca/Grace Balin * Julian Sands as Polka Dot Man/Abner Krill * Lucy Liu as Tarantula/Catalina Flores * Corey Sevier as Zebra Man/Jacob Baker * Rachel Skarsten as Alice/Elizabeth Kane * Taraji P. Henson as Fish Mooney * Vanessa Marano as Renee Montoya * Forest Whittaker as Crispus Allen * April Bowlby as Sarah Essen * David Naughton as Carmine Falcone * Vincent D’Onofrio as Sal Maroni * Audrey Plaza as Mayor Aubery James * Mandy Moore as Sofia Falcone Production Development To be added Pre-production and filming To be added Post-production Release To be added Episodes Introduction 'My name is Bruce Wayne. When Iwas merely 8 years old, my family was taken from me during a robbery, leaving me orphaned only to the care of an old friend. Once I camed to age I decided to travel arround the world and train alongside the world's greatest martial artist and fighters, preparing myself. Now that i'm ready, I decided to start my mission, but for it I have to be something else, a symbol, something that can inspire fear onto the supersticious and cowardly lot. I have to be the Batman' Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows